urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Don Cr
Background Don's story started in the street. From petty theft to dirty deals, he gradually earned respect first as the big shot on the block, then in the city and finally throughout the land. He shows his enemies no mercy and is cruel to his friends. To stay "capo", he trusts no one and gets respect through his own brutality and that of his henchmen. Webcomic Don appears in the second issue of Lucha Libre in Clint City, yelling at his henchmen for screwing up. He's portrayed as a very ill-tempered man with horrible teeth (a number of them are missing). Missions *'Eraser V:' Win 10 fights with a knock out from Don. *'Don's Heir: '''Win 1,000 fights with at least 2 Montana. *'Shift! The Godfather: Win 25 fights by using at least 2 Montana in survivor mode. Advantages & Disadvantages '''Advantages: *His base damage is 8, which is good for a 5*. *His damage also makes him a good bluff to use against your opponent, since they won't know whether you are planning to attack them or not. *He gets his ability at level four, so he is usable then. *His ability reduces the opponent's attack by 4 and with his bonus makes 16. *The minimum of his ability is 2, which helps with his high bonus minimum and can be devastating in low pill situations. *The clan bonus removes 12 attack from your opponent, which helps in low-pill fights. Disadvantages: *6 power is weak for a 5*, even with the Montana bonus. *He relies heavily on both his ability and bonus, so he is weak when going up against SoA and SoB. *He is a 5*, so he takes up a lot of room in your deck. *He has competition from the other 5* in Montana. Trivia *"Don" is the term for the highest rank in the mafia. *He is based off of Vito Corleone from The Godfather. *Fellow clan member, Angelo, is his son, Filomena is his little sister, Edd Cr is his cousin, Vickie Cr (due to the long relationship explanation from her bio) could be his daughter, Veccio is his uncle, and Tio is his father. *His aspect could be based off of Fat Tony from the popular TV series, The Simpsons. Both he and Fat Tony are leaders of the Mafia. *On July 12, 2019, he was shifted alongside 3 other clan leaders, giving them a new ability, each with a special story under a main story. The main story says: "Monsters may arise from the ocean or descend from the sky. They may emerge from the desert or come through a time portal, but nothing will erase the true legends. These men of the shadows, who wisely steered clear of any kind of hostilities, were patiently waiting for the moment to strike. And that moment has come!" **Don's one was: Don, having managed to to stregthen his clan in the face of the rising power of the GHEIST, is getting his hand dirty, as expected, to brave other opponents. Equipped with precious weapons recovered by Leone , including a few cans of Xantiax (just in case), he finally unleashes his long-restrained brutality... Now, only McLain can stop him before it's too late!" **On July 12, he was redesigned by Rudyles. *His Cr announcement goes as: "Not far from the Sentinel HQ, ZRobbie paints Don's portrait over and over again, despite the fact that Don is already a well-known figure in the clan. But seeing the godfather carry on in this way in broad daylight, without in any way disguising his many criminal talents, is quite astonishing! Also, he somehow looks a little different… Has he by any chance had a face-lift? The face of the boss in all its complexity and uniqueness, brings the robot's artistic talents back to life! So, when the ground crumbles around Don after the explosion he narrowly missed, ZRobbie decides to follow the godfather down to the underground passages into which he's just fallen… " Full Artwork MONTANA_DON_N3_STD (1).png|Level 3 MONTANA_DON_N4_STD (1).png|Level 4 MONTANA_DON_N5_STD_160.gif|Level 5 MONTANA_DON_N3_HD_673.png|Level 3 (Redesign) MONTANA_DON_N4_HD_673.png|Level 4 (Redesign) MONTANA_DON_N5_HD_673.png|Level 5 (Redesign) HNI 0021.JPG|Don from the comic. External links *External link Category:Montana Category:Montana Males Category:Shift Category:Featured Articles